braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Flash (Barry Allen)
"Zoom! What do you say, one last dance?" History Origin While living in his hometown of Central City, Illinois, police scientist Barry Allen was working late into the night. Allen was infamous among his co-workers for his slow and methodical style. A stray lightning bolt hit Allen, who was doused in several chemicals. He discovered he gained super speed like his idol, the Flash. Inspired by Flash (Jay Garrick), he became the new Flash. After adjusting the best that he could to his powers, Allen crafted a normal-looking ring that housed his costume. The Flash confronted several costumed crooks like Mirror Master and Captain Cold but Central City was still plagued with thousands of unsolved cases. Over time, the Flash used his powers in a more precise manner. In one instance, he can vibrate his molecules, create an energy field, and pass through objects. Flash first appears in a flashback sequence in the episode Sidekicks Assemble. He appears in the very back of the Justice League of Americas emergency meeting and very briefly. It is shown that he and Batman were good friends, taking down villains like Gorilla Grodd, Captain Cold and Mirror Master. Years later, Barry Allen went up against his rival Professor Zoom. When Zoom proved to be to much faster than he anticipated, Barry called in Jay Garrick and Kid Flash for back up. Eventually they reached a speed so fast that a time rift opened. Barry pushed Jay and Wally out of the rift apparently sacrificed himself and taking Zoom with him. Two years after that event Jay, Batman and Wally all began to see what they thought was Barry's Spirits. Using the cosmic treadmill while locking onto the electrical signature of Barry's 'ghost' the three were transported centuries into the future where Zoom ruled the world using Barry to give him the power of two speedsters. The three were captured but when Batman eventually escaped and battled Zoom it gave them time to come up with a plan to get one of them out of the speed harnessing machine. Jay and Wally chose Barry without a second of hesitation. Barry escaped and he and Zoom had what Barry called 'One Last Dance'. Zoom and Barry fought all across the Earth with Barry eventually coming out on top. The four then returned back to there own time. Powers and Abilities The Flash is capable of moving, reacting, thinking & self-healing at light speeds as well as having superhuman stamina & endurance that allows him to run incredible distances. He can vibrate so fast that they can pass through walls in a process called quantum tunneling, travel through time and can also lend and borrow speed. Furthermore, all members have an invisible aura around their bodies that prevents themselves and their clothes from being affected by air friction as they move at high speed. Appearances * Sidekicks Assemble! (cameo) * Chill of the Night! (cameo) * Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster! * Powerless! (cameo) * Four Star Spectacular! * Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Justice League Category:Flash Category:Males